Love Isn't Enough
by Eyoz
Summary: He was no longer content with just being his toy. He deserved so much more than that. Draco/Blaise. Originally a one-shot, songfic. Now a short story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **An edited version of Love Isn't Enough, chapter one. Although this chapter is a song-fic, the others aren't. Please review; I love to hear what you think and I will always reply.  
**Warning: **__This story will contain slash (i.e. male/male relationship, in this case Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini). If you don't like it, don't read it, just don't flame.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter _or the lyrics _Ever Fallen In Love With Someone (You Shouldn't've Fallen In Love With)? _by _The Buzzcocks.

* * *

**Chapter One- **Love Isn't Enough

"**You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And it hurts**_**"**_

Blaise tightened his grip on the man, and pressed his lips to their soft, shiny hair. Smiling to himself, he revelled in how he'd managed to find someone as gorgeous and perfect as Draco. Yes, he had his faults, everyone did. But when you took the time to break through the blonde's tough exterior, you found someone who, in Blaise's eyes, was an angel on earth. _  
_

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you Draco?"

He laughed. "Oh, man up a bit. Honestly, sometimes you can be so soppy it's unreal."

Blaise's stomach dropped.

Every time.

Every single time he tried to compliment him, he was cut down in flames. He was either being _soppy_, _girly_ or _mushy_. Apparently Draco didn't believe in good old fashioned romance. Or flattering people. Or showing any kind of feelings for anyone. However, as much as it hurt him, as much broke his heart, Blaise knew that it wasn't wise to make his admiration for him too obvious. He'd nearly lost him once before because of it, and there was no way he could go through that pain again.

"**And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse"**

He flinched as he remembered that day.

_Blaise shivered delicately as Draco crawled towards him, before balancing himself on his elbows, hovering not an inch above him. His eyes fluttered shut as Draco began to trail a line of kisses down his chest, and began to squirm slightly as he got ever lower. _

"_I love it when you wriggle Blaise" he muttered before trailing his tongue over Blaise's navel. _

_The dark skinned boy gasped and let out a delicate squeak. He took a deep breath and whispered the words that had been plaguing his mind for weeks._

"_I love you Draco." _

_The blonde pushed away from him and let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "You don't mean that Blaise. Please, tell me that you don't mean it."_

"_You know that I do and I think that somewhere, deep down inside you, you love me back. Why can't you admit it Draco? Just admit that you love me too."_

_Shaking his head, Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, strongly resembling a parent who was explaining something one too many times to a small child. "I don't. How can I make this any clearer? I do not love you Blaise. We have been through this a thousand times; every time I think that you've finally accepted it, but every time it ends up being brought up again. What we have Blaise, it's fun. Really fun. You make me feel better than any girl ever has. It's exciting to be with you. It's a passionate, wanton thrill. But that is all we will ever be. Nothing more. If you can't accept that, then I'll have to end it. I don't want to, but it's crucial that you understand this. Can you accept it?"_

_Draco's words cut through Blaise, pulling at his heart until it felt like there was nothing left. He gave a slight nod, but turned away before the silent tear trickling down his face was noticed._

"**I can't see much of a future,**

**Unless we find out what's to blame"**

A quiet cough uttered from the boy next to him brought Blaise out of his reverie.

"Look, Blaise, I have something to tell you. Pansy asked me out today and I said yes."

"What? Why did you say yes? What about us?" His mouth had fallen open with an audible _pop! _and the questions began gushing from him, before he'd even realised.

"Nothing needs to change between us. We can carry on as we are now. You know that she will never make me feel like you do. I don't love her."

"You don't love me, either." He bluntly reminded Draco.

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean that I could stand to lose you. Pansy is just a show; you are the one that I really want."

Blaise bowed his head as he felt his heart clench painfully. "No Draco. You can't have it both ways. You either have me or her. Despite what you apparently think, I do have feelings. You obviously mean more to me than I mean to you, so you need to decide. Who do you want?"

"I need you both. You know why I can't officially be with you. Our family names would be ruined, along with our reputations. Merlin, imagine what people would say? Please, just try and understand that you're the one that I truly need."

"I'm sorry, but there's no-way I can understand that. To me, _you're _the one that _I _truly need, which is why I'm not with anyone else, because no one would compare. Why can't you be the same? I can't bear to see you two together, knowing that at night it will be me that you kiss, me that you hug, and me that you stay with. So until you can decide which one of us you can't live without, I'm going to make the choice for you. Goodbye Draco."

"**What a shame and we can't be together  
****Until we realize that we are the same"**

With that, he got up and turned his back on the one person he genuinely loved. The one person he shouldn't have gotten involved with. The one person he shouldn't have fallen in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **Chapter two of the previously one-shot Love Isn't Enough. Please review; I love to hear what you think and I always reply._

* * *

**Chapter Two- **A Stolen Kiss

Days had turned into a shapeless blur for Blaise. The blurred days turned into misted weeks, and the misted weeks turned into wasted months. His life had turned into one huge routine. Wake up. Skip breakfast. Go to classes. Rushed lunch. More classes. Tasteless dinner. Fall asleep. Any spare time was crammed full with homework and extra studies. His marks in class had superseded what they once were. But it was better like this. Although his life appeared dull and mediocre to others, for him it was a haven. With this pained routine he didn't have any time for thinking and without time for thinking, he could suppress his pain to a mere ache. Yes, it still hurt, but it was better than the searing agony he had to injure otherwise. His heart still belonged solely to Draco and his heart still broke every time he saw the blonde.

There were flashes of the past months that Blaise could remember clearly, but they were few and each one of them hurt. For instance, Draco had gotten into the habit of saying goodnight to Blaise, before climbing into his own bed on the other side of the Dormitory. For weeks the blonde dutifully said goodnight and Blaise continued to ignore him. He never had "good nights" anymore. It was when the sun had set and he had crawled into bed that he couldn't keep his thoughts away. Memories relentlessly flooded his mind as he curled up in his duvet and he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed into the ground and never reappear. It was on the fifth week of Draco's continuous wishes that he finally gave up. Blaise has expected it but it still reopened barely sealed wounds. Although Blaise had been ignoring him, Draco's resigned attempts proved, in Blaise's mind, that he no longer cared.

Another thing that Blaise clearly remembered was when he had entered the Common Room and he had seen Draco lying across the sofa, with Pansy sprawled on top of him. The two were wrapped in a romantic embrace, clearly perfectly contented with being in each other's company. Blaise's initial idea of studying in front of the fire quickly evaporated and he how just wanted to leave the room as quickly as possible. He began to stalk past the sofa when Pansy lifted her head from its position on Draco's chest.

"Hey Blaise!" She exclaimed happily.

Draco, on the other hand, shuffled uncomfortably but made no move to dislodge the girl from her position. "Hello," he muttered.

Blaise simply nodded. "Draco. Pansy." Anger rose in his chest as Pansy wiggled slightly, before resting her head back down, still grinning up at him. He longed to scream at her that her boyfriend was sleeping with _him _before he'd even noticed her. He wanted to tell her that her boyfriend had told him that he couldn't stand to lose him. He wanted to tell her that her boyfriend was _his._ But he couldn't. Draco had made that clear the moment he had agreed to go out with Pansy. So instead, he just continued walking and headed up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Pansy asked Draco, obviously believing that Blaise couldn't hear her.

"I don't know. He's probably just in one of his moods."

Blaise's fists clenched as tears stung at his eyes. _One of his moods. _Well, Draco Malfoy, whose fault was that? There was only one person to blame for Blaise's attitude and Draco knew it.

After that night, Blaise had successfully avoided the couple at all costs, only seeing them in class. He'd even gone as far as sitting on his own at meal times to prevent himself from seeing them. When Blaise was in bed he slammed his eyes shut whenever anyone entered the Dormitory, for fear that it was Draco. This tactic had worked rather well until one night when Draco entered the room, checked that no-one, except Blaise, was in there, turned on the lights and promptly locked the door. Throughout this, Blaise continued to feign sleep, praying without any real hope that Draco would leave him alone.

"Blaise?" The blonde murmured, wondering whether the boy was actually asleep. He waited a moment before speaking again. "Blaise. Come on, I know you're not asleep. Your lips always part when you are, so stop pretending and just talk to me."

_Dammit, _Blaise thought. But a small part of him rejoiced at the fact that Draco remembered that insignificant fact about him. He opened his eyes and glared at the figure in front of him.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"To talk to you," he simply replied.

"Well, now you have. Goodbye." Blaise rolled away, but froze when cold fingers curled around his wrist. Draco gently pulled, turning the boy back to face him.

"How long are you going to keep ignoring me Blaise? It was bad enough when I lost you as a...partner. But now, I've lost you as a friend too. Don't you realise how much you're hurting me?"

There was an audible crunch as Blaise ground his teeth together. "How dare you!" He all but shouted at the blonde, who quickly muttered a silencing charm. "How dare you accuse me of hurting you! Do you have any idea how hard these past months have been for me? I barely eat, I can't sleep, whenever I see you and her I either want to break down in tears or punch a hole through a wall. Seeing you two together, it kills me! It really does! You did this Draco! _You_. Not me. So don't you dare tell me that I'm hurting you."

Draco's eyes had darkened with some unreadable emotion. Without warning he wrapped his hand in Blaise's hair, which was currently longer than he'd ever seen it and pulled him into a kiss. This kiss was unlike so many others they'd shared. This one was tender and soft, their lips pressed delicately against each other. Draco's tongue ran lightly along Blaise's lower lip, attempting to draw some sort of reaction from the boy. He tried to meet Blaise gaze, but realised that he was staring intently at the wall, not only not responding to this kiss but also not even looking at him. Draco growled in frustration and the kiss lost all tenderness. Instead of tracing his tongue along Blaise's lips, he now caught it between his teeth, biting down roughly. He rolled onto his partner, pinning him down to the bed. His hands began to work over time, running down the length of Blaise's sides, over his chest, through his hair and along his thighs. He moved his attention from Blaise's lips, onto his neck, sucking and nipping without mercy, doing all his could to receive a reaction. Any reaction. He didn't care whether it was having the kiss returned or even having himself pushed away. Anything would have been better than the limp, almost lifeless body beneath him now.

He continued his relentless assault for several minutes, without success, until forcefully shoving himself off the bed.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly, ending the silencing charm, unlocking the door and leaving the room.

Blaise closed his eyes. Fuck, indeed.


End file.
